Unrequited For Too Long
by Zeph-sensei
Summary: It's Christmas eve again and the guild is as rambunctious as ever. Everything seems to be alright, except our favourite Fire Mage seems to be rather down. What is it that plagues our Dragon and who will be able to help him cheer up? Read to find out. NaMi (Natsu X Mirajane) One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail, if I did, Mirajane and Natsu would be canon.**

 **A/N: This is again a one-shot. If you guys would like a multi-chap fanfic, please do say so in the reviews. Also if you'd like some NaHi (NatsuXHisui) or a fic for any other ship, I'm okay with that too.**

It was the eve of Christmas again. The city was a sight to see, adorned with lights that blinked and trinkets that sung. There was laughter, happiness and greetings everywhere. Perhaps, in the epicentre the most. For it was the guild hall of the fairies that stood there, the guild hall of Fairy Tail. Needless to say, the party was something any ordinary man would be gobsmacked to witness. The atmosphere was rather merry, nothing out of line, thanks to the patrolling and threatening of one Erza Scarlet.

Cana decided to drink to her heart today, leaving some to wonder if such transgression of logic was possible. Elfman was resolved to call everyone in the guild a man whereas Gray was sculpting a few statuesque creations. Levy decided to read in the guild today, while Gajeel decided to make sure no one 'disturbed' her by staying with her. Those who saw this, speculated the tin can's relation with the bookworm. The others too carried on with their jobs, wishing each other, exchanging presents, playing games and mostly drinking.

However, a single Mage wasn't as cheerful as he normally would be. He was in less than a desirable state, although he was trying his best to hide it. His facade however, wasn't very well done, but surprisingly only one Mage noticed it. The Mage was none other, than the poster girl of Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss. Perhaps it was her keen eyes, perhaps it was because she spent most of the eve serving and surveying the guild, or perhaps her eyes just 'wanted' to find his 'coincidentally'. Whatever the reason, she had noticed, noticed that the slayer was not his usual self and was giving off a rather depressive vibe.

At first she doubted it, but after a few hours of staring into nothing, no guild brawls, no broken chairs, and a crapload of beer later, she was sure. Something was wrong with her Dragonslayer and she would fix it. Upon realising that she had just called him 'her Dragonslayer' her puffy cheeks dawned a colour that could rival Erza's hair. Shaking her head furiously, to remove any further thoughts about that topic, she made her way to him. She sat down next to him, her eyes surveying him, before speaking.

"Hey Natsu, how's the party?" Mirajane questioned, attempting to take things slow, as she smiled at him.

"It's nice" He replied, trying to avoid any further exchanges of words, because as he would later say 'he damn well knew she would get him to talk'.

"Are you alright? You haven't been acting like yourself." Mirajane commented, ever so slightly placing her arm on his shoulder. Seeing this, Natsu smiled, a real smile unlike the fake ones he had been pulling every time one of his friends came around to ask him how he was, or why seemed down. His response however was the same as the one he had given everyone.

"I'm alright, just a bit tired from all the missions." Natsu said, breaking into a grin and breathing fire out his mouth to show that he was at his peak. That little parlour trick had made everyone aver from him, wondering why they ever worried about him being sad. Unfortunately for Natu, Mira didn't fall for it. She just sat there, her eyes boring into his. When he observed them, he could see that she had completely seen through him. They also had a tint of hurt in them, confusing the dragon.

"Natsu, I know you're lying. I won't push it. If you don't want to talk to me about it, I'll leave you to it. Just know, if you need anyone to talk to I'm there." Mirajane said, a sigh commencing the dialogue, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Surprisingly, even she didn't know why they were forming, perhaps she felt hurt because the Fire Mage didn't trust her, or perhaps the feelings she had long buried, were now hurt at the Slayer's actions. She quickly walked towards the bar, wiping her tears away as she did so.

Natsu was, in a word confused. He couldn't comprehend why she would bother talking to him, more so than others. However that could be chalked up to her friendly nature. The fact that she saw through him, could be chalked up to her keen eyes. Nonetheless, her precocious tears couldn't be chalked up to anything. Deciding he wasn't smart enough to figure out why she had them, he moved onto the next step. He was about to finish the next step which was, downing another mug of beer and continuing his prior train of thoughts, when he found that he couldn't. His mind was not an obedient one, always finding a way to have him think of the barmaid and how he had hurt her just then. Seeing as he was getting nowhere, and also that he probably needed another person's opinion on the thoughts that were plaguing him, he rose from his seat. He then dragged himself to the bar, his onyx orbs looking for the beautiful dark purple one's he had encountered a while back.

He glanced around her, noticing that there were a few members nearby. He exhaled a deep sigh before walking towards the white haired beauty, with a renewed resolve to somehow solve the guilty feeling he had in his stomach. Seeing the Fire Mage nearing, Mirajane couldn't help but smile, happy that he trusted her enough to come to her with her problems.

"Mira, If it's not too much, I'd like to take you up on your offer." Natsu requested, his eyes suddenly finding an unprecedented interest in the oak flooring. Mirajane, was laughing in her mind at the Slayer's antics, unable to control it, she let out a giggle before replying.

"Sure Natsu! Just give me a second" Mira replied, showing off her angelic smile, as she quickly went through and served the remaining orders. She then called Kinana over, who was having a rather pleasant conversation with Cobra, and requested her to take her place. Kinana obliged and took up the post as the barmaid, while Cobra decided he wanted to drink now. As Mira saw this, a smirk crept up on her face, she then made her way to Natsu.

"Not here Mira, somewhere more secluded. Let's go outside the guild for a second." Natsu suggested, and upon receiving a nod from the barmaid, grabbed her hand and rushed out the guild. This earned quite a few looks from the members present there, and many more speculations. However, most just chalked it up to another one of Natsu's antics and went about their business.

 **Outside The Guild**

The white haze of snow fell gently, leisurely taking its time. The sky was now a shade of the darkest purple hue. Perhaps only rivalled by the deepest oceans. The stars twinkled like lights, in a rhythmic chaos. The wind was anything but harsh, softly breezing through the streets. The silence that would have been, was taken away by the barbaric howls of the guild and the business chants of the shopkeepers. Yet, it seemed that no voice could reach them, for they were indeed, in a world of their own. The pseudo silence was shattered by a sweet and honey-like voice.

"So Natsu, what is it?" Mirajane asked, her arms crossed across her ample bust, a slightly serious look dawning on her porcelain face.

"Mira, please don't laugh at me when I tell you this." Natsu stated, looking down at the ground, with a tired voice.

"I wouldn't do that" Mira curtly replies, her hands now on either sides of her hip. Her lips turned into a pout, perhaps showing her discontent at how the Fire Mage insinuated she was capable of laughing at his problems. Natsu on the other hand, couldn't help but chuckle at the cute pout she had just made. She really was too cute for her own good, was the thought upon his rather crowded mind. Of course such a thought, came with consequences, including but not limited to some long buried unrequited love, a rather pink blush and the embarrassment that followed.

The Dragonslayer was brought out of his dilemma when the thoughts that were prior occupying his mind, flooded in. Bringing his moment of euphoria to a close. Now, the skies seemed a bit darker and the colours of his world seemed to be a bit more monotone. 'Ash For Breath' as Gray would call him, gazed into the sky, a strange helplessness in his eyes. This concerned Mira to a fairly good extent, but when his raspy voice spoke up, her own colours had drained a bit more.

"I'm weak" Natsu stated, unabashed by the look of concern that was on Mira's face. Perhaps it was the weight of the words he spoke, or the declaration of his incompetence, whatever the reason, he flinched. Mira was about to speak, denying his claims when the Slayer looked at her, an indication to the fact that he wasn't done.

"I've been having these thoughts lately and I'm scared Mira. Scared they might be true. For as long as I can recall, all of the fights that I've won have had me needing help from someone. During the Fantasia Parade fiasco, I couldn't beat Laxus on my own, I needed Gajeel to help me. When Phantom Lord attacked us, I could only come close to beating Jose thanks to Erza. When we were on the holy Tenroujima Island, I needed a whole damn team to beat Hades. I had to have Jellal give me a power up so that I could be on par with Zero. I also couldn't beat a single Dragon. I guess where I'm going with this is, I've almost never won a fight on my own. That scares me. I may not be able to protect those who I care about. I may not able to protect Lucy, Erza, Gray, Wendy and especially you." Natsu continued, emptying his mind, worries and thoughts. Leaving himself open for the one person who he knew he could count on, to see, feel and interpret. Mira had a rather anguished look on her face, he'd expected surprise, or perhaps concern, but never pain. He was about to open his mouth, ask her as to why she felt pain, perhaps his own, when a single finger shushed him. One of her hands was placed on his cheek, while the other stayed.

"Natsu" she began, unsure as to where she should start. A sharp exhale later, she continued. "You've been having these thoughts for quite sometime haven't you? You've been bearing this pain all this time, all alone. You don't have to do that. I'm always there for you." She announced, a few tears forming at the edge of her wine like orbs, and a shit-eating grin similar to the infamous one Natsu used, etched on her face.

"As for you being weak, you're not. Don't ever tell yourself that. If you can name a dozen situations where you were helped, I'll name a thousand more where you've saved everyone. You're the strongest person I know. You have the power to overcome any handicap and you've shown us that, on multiple occasions. You were able to hold the guild together after Lisanna's death. You were the one who beat Gajeel. You were the only Dragonslayer who was able to so much as put a scratch on the Dragons. So please don't sell yourself short. Stand with valour and pride Natsu, because you're the strongest man I know." Mira declared, finding it harder for her to keep it together with every passing second. The unabated tears, a testament to her predicament.

"If you're still not convinced, you saved me. After Lisanna died, I was broken and empty. You helped me get back from the dark, and painted my life with colours. That kindness, that affection, that strength, you're anything but weak. I always teased you, and made you cry. Yet, you found it in you to help me. Thank you, Natsu." Mira stuttered out, before finally succumbing to her emotions, crying her heart out. The sharp pain that had developed when Natsu had declared himself weak, was now slowly being ebbed away by the warmth of the Slayer's embrace.

The Dragon's arms were wrapped around the demon, securing her within his grasp. Unwilling to let her go or to let her be harmed. He was once again, overthinking. He perhaps wanted, no needed, someone to tell him that he wasn't weak. That he truly was strong and that everything was but a mere illusion, a facade made up by his pretentious self. He had found that much needed person, who spoke to him, those much needed words to help him retain his much needed confidence. He had always found everything in this person. Whether it was power, strength or beauty, the barmaid had it all. Her shuddering form in his warm embrace, could only further fuel the feelings he had buried when he had first met her. It pained him to see her cry, much more so when he was the reason her tears fell. So he too decided to let his angst, confusion, troubles and insecurities flow out. His valiant form, now shaking, as his grasp on the barmaid was strengthened. For a long time, they stood there. Mirajane's face buried in his chest and his in her white locks of hair. Both their tears fell till atlast they came to a stop.

"Mirajane" Natsu began, his voice soft and sweet. "Thank you for this, for being the amazing person you are and for everything. I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't there for me" Natsu announced, grinning like a mad man as he did so. Mirajane's eyes widened to the eyes of dinner plates, as her cheeks morphed into a dark shade of pink. It was clearly evident that she was smitten with him.

A minute or so had passed by, with Mirajane unable to form a coherent thought, much less put it into a sentence. The snow fell unceremoniously, slowly and at its own leisure. The wings of darkness had long taken over the sky. Needless to say, it was cold outside. Natsu figured it would be much colder for someone who was wearing a barmaid outfit and wasn't a Fire Mage. His suspicions were confirmed when he felt her angelic form shuddering. Unable to bear her inconvenience, he reached for his scarf and quickly wrapped it around her neck. Mira couldn't help but gaze into his dark onyx eyes, feeling time itself stop. She muttered a soft thank you, before she grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Let's go to the guild" Mira said, her hand interlocked with his. Natsu returned her smile and both the mages then made their way towards the guild, enjoying each other's company as they did so.

 **At The Guild**

A majority of the guild seemed to have dropped the topic of Natsu and Mira. Erza had gone about asking everyone if they knew what was happening with the duo. When faced with a blank look and a no, she too decided to give up on knowing. She resigned herself to the Team Natsu table, drinking with Gray merrily. Macao and Wakaba were crying anime tears while 'complimenting' any girl with a Christmas oriented attire. Cana was on her 7th barrel of beer. Makarov who was originally on a drinking spree, was now having an 'intellectual' talk with Guildarts, claiming it was financial centric when questioned about why the word 'assets' had been heard.

The wooden doors of the guild were creaked open by a happy Mirajane, who had her hands interlocked with a certain fire Dragonslayer. The gossip started almost as soon as they entered. However, not many members took part in it, courtesy of them having passed out due to excessive intake of intoxicants. As for the remaining gossip, it was spearheaded by a drunken Cana who was supported by the vivid imagination of Erza. Macao and Wakaba crying anime tears at the loss of their favourite eye candy and Gray cursing himself for not having had a girlfriend yet were the fuel to the fire. The cherry on top was Natsu's scarf being worn by Mirajane. If the guild had any rules that everyone obeyed, it was to never touch Natsu's scarf. So to see it so casually wrapped around someone else, made everyone double think the relation between the Demon and the Dragon.

Natsu was amused at the guild, at how they could morph anything into a possible couple. He was also happy that this time, his alleged romantic interest was 'Mirajane'. He had loved her for quite sometime after all. But of course, he hadn't acted on them. His eyes couldn't help but wander over to her pale and almost surreal face. He smiled softly at her before sighing at the strange and unceasing pain in his heart. He then found himself closing his eyes and facing the roof. When he opened his eyes, an interesting look, an amalmagation of interest, coy, and slyness donned his face. His lips curved unnaturally turning into a smirk, as he was about to put a plan to good use.

Mirajane too, was amused at the guild. Particularly at how Cana could even speak after drinking as much as she had. A few seconds later, once she realised she was still holding Natsu's hand for no reason, she let out a 'cute' yelp, as Natsu would come to call it, and broke herself away from him, before making her way towards the bar. A wave of surprise washed over her face, as she found herself being jerked back into her prior position, courtesy of Natsu pulling at her arm. For the brief moment, she had closed her eyes and once she reopened them, her cheeks could rival Erza's hair. Her face was a few inches away from Natsu's. His eyes boring into her own. She could feel his warm breath on her lips. Time seemed to have slowed down for her, as her heart was having a marathon. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her body closer to his own. Her arms moved on her own, as she returned the favour by placing her arms around his neck. He slowly inched closer to her, as he whispered in her ears, with a voice as sweet as honey.

"I almost forgot" Natsu whispered, and with those few words, closed the gap between his lips and her own. She tasted like strawberry, her lips a perfect shade of light pink. Being able to smell her intoxicating scent from so close was driving him crazy. The kiss was chaste, a simple one. Yet, it seemed to have lit a fire on its own. For soon after, he pulled away, he was pulled into a much more passionate kiss. Mira seemed to have let go of all logic, as she found herself being kissed by the man she had vied for, for so many years. She couldn't help but want more. Natsu, was more than happy to comply with this wish of hers. Their hands roamed around each other's frame, afraid to let go. Mira then opened her mouth, to let Natsu's tongue in, letting her own roam free in his mouth. Her hands gripped at the back of his pink mop, as his grabbed her waist. Finally, the need for air prevailed, as both mages pulled away from each other. Their eyes however, were still fixated on the other's.

The eyes of the guild were needless to say, on the duet. To them, it seemed as if they were about to do 'it' infront of them. The reactions of the guild members were of a varied and diverse variety. While some members like Macao, Wakaba, and Erza had nosebleeds, members like Romeo and Wendy were blushing. Gray and Elfman were shouting, Gray because the 'flame brain' had his first kiss before him and Elfman because it's not a 'Man' to kiss someone's elder sister. A few faces like the ones of Lucy, Levy and Juvia were purely of surprise and shock. Most of the guild however, cheered and blew whistles at the pair.

"Natsu I-" Mira began, only to find her now wet lips being shushed by a single finger. The owner of the finger smiled at her. A second later his smile turned into a smirk as he spoke.

"Look up" He said, and watched with anticipation as the Demoness's eyes travelled up, finally coming to rest when they had an infamous plant parasite hanging before them. Finally it dawned on Mira and the rest of the guild, as to why Natsu had kissed the barmaid. There above the pair, hung a mistletoe.

Mira's eyes widened, as she hid her cherry red face under her hands. Unable to come to terms with the fact that she had just turned the Dragon's playful kiss into a full blown tongue duel due to her own wants. At that singularity of time, she felt that she could very well die from embarrassment. She couldn't explain herself in any way. Finally, unable to bear the Demoness's current situation, the Dragonslayer spoke a few words.

"Allow me to complete what you were about to say" Natsu began, his hands stroking her soft white hair. Mirajane eagerly listened, anticipating what he was about to say, hoping he really was about to say those three magic words she had yearned to hear for so long.

"I love you, Mira. I always have, from the moment I laid my eyes on you. I just knew it had to be you. I've never once betrayed these feelings, just merely set them aside for I thought you didn't see me that way. However, in light of our recent 'moment'. I'm pretty sure I was wrong and I can't tell you how glad I am for that." Natsu finished, his lips curved into a genuine and rare smile, filled with bliss and love. Mirajane's face was a mixture of ecstasy, bliss, love, shock and affection. She seemed to have gone into a trance of her own, in light of the confession. She was broken out of her stupefaction when Natsu placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Quickly regaining her cognitive capabilities, and trying her best to make the perfect answer, she replied.

"I love you too, Natsu. I feel the same way about you. I don't remember when, nor do I remember how. All I know is I'm in love with you. I always knew it, but I couldn't act on these feelings. After all, you seemed so much closer to Lisanna and Erza. I didn't want to cause any drift between you and the others. So I buried these feelings, hoping they would subisde, but they never did." Mirajane replied, tears building up near her sclera, as she reminisced every time she had stopped herself from hugging him, smiling at him, comforting him and helping him. All for the sake of her sister. Suddenly, his calloused hand graced her cheek, as his thumb wiped away those precocious tears. Her hands held the Slayer's hand in that position, almost afraid to let go. She couldn't help but smile at the Fire Mage, as they gazed into each other's eyes. Soon enough, they closed the gap between their lips. Officially becoming a couple, giving the guild another reason to erupt into a party and earning a gargantuan amount of congratulations and cheers from them.


End file.
